


Partners In Crime

by orphan_account



Series: Shitty Wattpad Crossposts [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Amamiya Ren and Kurusu Akira Are Twins, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: -MAJOR P5/P5R SPOILERS-Akechi Goro, a professional metaverse hitman disguised as a young detective comes across a strange sight on his way to the new target his employer (his birth father whom he was only doing these murders to get on his good side to stab him in the back) had given him.A boy, just a little younger than him, no persona, no mask, surrounded by shadows.Two thoughts ran through his head1. How the fuck did this kid wind up in Mementos?2. That kid is going to die if we don't step in.He doesn't know why he did it, but he saved that kid.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Shitty Wattpad Crossposts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832770
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	1. Where is Here?

**Author's Note:**

> His name is Ren fight me, jk, I like both the names but I'm lazy and Ren is easier to type, though there is an Akira in this story too cause yea, it will get complicated.

Ren stepped off the station platform in Shibuya, moving to Tokyo on probation, it just so happened his twin brother, Akira, had decided to tag along as well. 

They transferred to the same school, and were sharing a bed in the attic of an old Café, they didn't mind though, they tended to share a bed anyways.

On Ren and Akita's first day of school something strange happened, and Ren seemed to disappear entirely... Akira didn't notice the quieter twin was gone till he got to the school.

Ren opened his eyes, he had only seemed to have blinked and everyone, and by everyone I mean EVERYONE was gone, and there was a strange howling noise from the underground walkway, Ren, being a curious idiot decided to check it out.

"Creepy..." he mumbled to himself, wandering the tracks of the strange subway station when he ran headfirst into a weird... globby thing.

Whatever it is it isn't human, Ren thought.

And then more and more of them appeared, surrounding him, he yelped softly, where even is he? He is gonna die here, by the hands of some shadowy like creatures... what if Akira got trapped down here to? 

Ren whimpered in fear and curled into a ball, expecting the worst... which never came.

The creatures fell to the ground and a boy, wearing a strange bodysuit and had a black helmet on looked at him "you ok? I don't know how you got down here or who you are but it isn't safe down here."

Ren nodded quietly, noting the boy's reddish brown eyes and chestnut brown hair so he could try to find him later to thank him, in all honestly Ren was afraid of talking to others without Akira there "a-am I the o-only one you've found?"

The other boy looked confused but nodded "no other humans, your lucky to be alive without a persona."

Ren looked at him "Persona?"

The boy in the black mask laughed softly "nothing you need to worry about."

Ren stood up, intrigued by the strange boy "Why are you down here? Can I help you in any way to repay you?"

The other boy seemed to think "I have a job to do, and without a Persona you would just get in my way."

Ren nodded and looked slightly sad

The black mask shook his head "fine, just try to not get yourself killed, or get in my way."

Ren looked at him "What can I call you?"

The black mask looked at him and thought for a moment before speaking again "for now, I would say just call me Crow, what do you want me to call you?"

Ren shrugged "I'm guessing you don't want my real name?"

Crow laughed softly "yea I guess it would be best we don't know eachothers actual names, I'll come up with something for you later if you can't come up with anything Fluffy Hair."

Ren laughed softly at the nickname as Crow started to walk off, Ren followed close behind the older boy, deeper into the strange area Crow called 'Mementos'


	2. Psychotic Mementos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren gets a persona

Goro made sure to keep a close eye on the fluffy haired male behind him, despite trying to act like he didn't care about this short, innocent young boys well being at all, despite the fact that he is about to murder someone in front of the younger, fully haired boy with glasses and onyx eyes.

Goro was quick to find where his target was located and engaged in a fight with it, as he actually had to kill this one instead of making it go nuts. 

Ren just watched with wonder as Crow fought the powerful shadow, dodging attacks when the Shadow targeted him 

Until he didn't, and almost got ensnared but Crow had pushed him out of the way and ended up ensnared in the vines, no way of escape.

Ren heard a voice as he watched the shadow go to attack Crow "What's the matter, Are you simply going to watch? Are you forsaking him to save yourself? Death truly awaits him if you do nothing." The deep voice said in his head  
"I... I don't know what I can do..." Ren mumbled softly  
"Was your previous decision a mistake then?" The deep voice said, mockingly  
"No." Ren said

The shadow turned to Ren "what was that?"

Ren looked at the shadow "Stay away from him."

The shadow laughed "if your that insistent I'll just kill you first"

Ren fell to his knees, holding his head in agony as the voice became louder

"Very well, I have headed you resolve, Vow to me  
I am thou, thou art I

Thou who art willing to perform all sacrilegious acts for thine own justice!

Call upon my name, and release thy rage!

Show the strength of thy will to ascertain all on thine own, though thou be chained to Hell itself!" The voice said, growing louder still

The shadow looked at Crow and raised its weapon

Ren spoke loudly, "That's enough!"

The shadow turned "Stupid boy, fine if you wanna die that much I guess I'll kill you first."

A mask appeared on Ren's face and the voice spoke in Ren's head again

"I am the pillager of twilight--'Arsène'!

I am the rebel's soul that resides within you.

If you so desire, I shall consider granting you the power to break through this crisis."

Ren spoke again, barely a mumble "Give me your power."

The voice, now Arsène spoke "Hmph, very well..."

Ren tore his mask off and the shadow was blown backwards

Crow looked at Ren "so you really could summon a persona eh?"

Ren smiled at Crow and cut him loose of the vines keeping him in place "Let's finish this off" he said, confidently, like he was a completely different person 

Crow shrugged and summoned Loki to his side

Needless to say, the shadow was no longer a worry, and soon enough dead.


	3. The Joker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren gets a codename

After the shadow died and Ren's Persona disappeared, Ren was understandably, very tired

Crow sighed as the younger boy fell asleep on his shoulder, thinking to himself about his job and how much easier it all could be with an ally, and the younger male was starting to grow on him a bit.

Ren woke up again after a few hours, still a little groggy but at least able to get himself out of Mementos.

And then they both realized they couldn't leave without seeing the others true identity and Ren didn't exactly know how to leave 

Crow looked at Ren's outfit and laughed softly, it was kinda strange, the other boys outfit.

Black tailcoat, red gloves, white and black mask (Joker's normal outfit), he looks like some kinda thief, Crow laughed softly to himself 

Ren looked up "Is something wrong Crow?"

Crow smiled "just that your outfit is kinda stupid"

Ren smirked "says the guy in a bodysuit and a helmet."

Crow shrugged, honestly amused by the younger boy "Say, how about I call you Joker since you keep making horrible fucking jokes."

Ren smiled "ok birdie."

Crow hit 'Joker' playfully on the back of the head for that, not enough to hurt though.

"So what is this job of yours?" Joker asked, smiling "cause I don't think I would mind helping out more."

Crow smiled "quite simply you could say I'm a Hitman, that shadow we just killed is a real person who is now dead in the real world, a mental shutdown."

Joker seemed intrigued "interesting..."

Crow laughed softly "I'm surprised you aren't running away from me, a mass murderer and a completly psychopath."

Joker shrugged "My parents sent me and my brother away and abandoned us, it's not like the world cares about us so why care about them."

Crow laughed softly "you do have a point, Joker."

Joker looked at him "so... why did you start doing this?"

Crow shook his head "Revenge, I'm going to find a way to kill my father for making me and my mother suffer."

Joker smiled "at least you have a reason."

Crow looked at him "and you don't have a reason to want people to die, to do anything including murder?"

He sighed "neither me nor my brother remember our birth parents... we were both adopted by the same person, and we are biological twins but it's as if someone removed our memories, as if our birth parents didn't exist."

Crow moved closer to Joker "you'll find them eventually if they are still alive."

Joker nodded and looked Crow in the eye "Say, if we are to keep working together I'll need your name and contact info."

Crow smiled "my actual name huh?"

Joker nodded "I'll give you mine too."

Crow sighed "Very well, my name is Goro Akechi."

Joker smiled "I'm Ren Kurusu."


	4. Reality

After a while longer of training in Mementos and Joker agreeing to help Crow with his future targets, Crow took them back to the entrance of Mementos

Crow smiled "and here we are, past that door is the entrance to the real world."

Joker nodded and looked at Crow "Will I be able to see what you look like, Crow?"

Crow shrugged "yea sure, you already know my name and that's more than enough to turn me into the police if you wanted to do that."

Joker laughed "Crow, would I have volunteered to help you if I was gonna turn you in?"

Crow sighed "no, it's just I'm not used to people in the real world seeing me for what I am here in Mementos, until today I thought I was the only Persona user."

Joker nodded "let's go, I still need to go to school."

Crow laughed "it's around lunch."

Joker immediately fell into a panic "oh shit Boss is gonna kill me, late to school on my first day..."

Crow patted him on the shoulder "you know I could come with you and make something up to get you to get away with it."

Joker tilted his head "and why would they believe you?"

Crow shrugged "what can I say I'm just a famous detective that the media can't help but keep putting on TV."

Joker scoffed jokingly "oh great, a celebrity, ok Mr. Famous can we get out of Mementos yet?"

Crow laughed softly "I slightly regret nicknaming you as Joker cause it appears to encourage your horrible jokes, but yes, let us leave Mementos."

As they stepped out of Mementos Joker (Ren) sat down, exhausted "darn... if I could skip school entirely I would..." 

Crow (Akechi) smiled "you could, but your school would not be happy." He looked at Ren's uniform "Shujin, ok... lets get you to school."

Ren nodded and got back up, letting Akechi guide him to his school, and watching Akechi make up an excuse for his lateness, before supposedly heading to his own school (Kosei High)

Ren was taken to his homeroom where Akira looked VERY worried about where he had disappeared to, he just told Akira he got lost while the teacher made up that he wasn't feeling well.

The rest of the school day was normal and Ren saw Akira hanging out with some boy with blonde hair, something about the gym teacher, a taking cat, and a castle were mentioned...

Sounds weird, Ren made a mental note to maybe ask his friend about it later, since Mementos looked pretty weird...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren finds out about Akira also going to the metaverse

Akira was also late to school, though, he arrived a bit before lunch, him and the blond boy saying something about the gym teacher, a caste, and a monster cat

Ren shrugged it off, although he understood if they were not making it up had they went to the Metaverse or something? Mementos was like made of flesh and bone or something, veins pulsing on the walls and all.

Ren, decided to get information from Akira, by just sitting there and listening to him talk to the blond kid, who the teacher called Sakamoto-kun, a troublemaker, Ren just hoped Akira wasn't getting himself into trouble.

It wasn't often the twins were separated, nonetheless keep secrets from eachother.

Mementos was Ren's secret, his journey as Joker with his friend and mentor, Crow.

Akira was up to something on his end as well, having stumbled upon the PE Teacher, Kamoshida's Palace, which looked... like a Palace, or a Castle, with his newfound friend, Ryuji, where Akira awakened to his persona, Raoul, Ryuji insisted on going back, and a strange cat they met that Ren pretended to hear not talk, Morgana, said they could 'change his heart' or something like that. They were going to go back to the palace tomorrow after school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, should Ren stalk the Phantom Thieves? Or do you guys want the story to focus more on Ren being a bad guy or something, cause I'm not exactly trying to hide that Ren is technically a villain here.


End file.
